


A Million Years

by FuryFromAbove



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryFromAbove/pseuds/FuryFromAbove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snowman returns to Slick after exploring time and space for millenia.  She isn't the same anymore, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Years

Six months had passed since Slick ever saw Snowman again, he didn't mind it but her absence was discomforting.  What was now more strange was that she sent a message to him asking him to meet her in a bar where there could be law enforcement available if things became violent between them.  Slick would never admit that he would need help handling her if she decided to attack him, but meeting in public despite the criminal careers of both did ease him a bit. 

Slick made his way through the dark, dank bar, passing many a poor soul who wished to drown their sorrows in alchohol.  He finally arrived at a table where his former queen and current rival sat.  Something about Snowman was different this time, Slick couldn't point it out but something about her was...different. Her presence wasn't the same.  He was of course uneasy about this, but his stirring curiosity to find out what profoundly changed her made him submit to her request.

"Slick...it's been a long time."

"Whaddya mean a long time?  It's been...oh.  Weird time shit, eh?"

"Yes...to you it's only been six months.  To me it has been...hundreds...thousands...hundreds of thousands...perhaps millions."

"Cut it out with your cagey bullshit, woman!" Slick raised a fist with furor.

Snowman hardly reacted at all to Slick's impatience.  She simply looked at Slick's eyes with a glazed expression but nonetheless one that understood exactly what he was trying to say; but just didn't care. 

"Because I hardly care about you anymore.  I decided to fully embrace having all the time in the universe available to me.  I've seen both ends of the universe, spatially and temporally.  I've seen and visited many dead civilizations, bizarre creatures, all sorts of people and languages.  I've traveled to other universes and seen many things that no mortal language can fully describe.  I've seen other timelines that shouldn't be, and-"

"Blah blah blah! Get to the point, what the hell are you trying to say here?  That you had a nice long vacation?" Slick snapped.

Snowman however merely continued with minute acknowledgment to Slick's complaint.  "-some that somehow are.  The scope of my mind has broadened so wide and deep I believe I lost myself somewhere in it all; yet at the same time I know myself better. You could say I know too much, but such broad experience and knowledge has transformed me into something new and spectacular."

Slick at first didn't pay attention to this speech, but after she continued the sheer alieness of her demeanor caught him by surprised. This was a woman who would have snapped at his interruption, a woman who would pay extra careful attention to his reaction. Something was not right at all this time, and it forced Slick to pay attention.

His eyes widened for the moment this sunk in. Finally, his lips quivered a bit in the dawn of what this all meant. "Who...who...are you?" he stuttered.

"I am Snowman."

"Of course duh, but it's kinda gettin' hard to believe now."

"Slick...I am Snowman but I am not the ex-queen you know. Derse is but a fading memory to me that only persists in my mind due to the emotions and childhood I experienced there. Derse still is significant in my mind, but like this planet is only a tiny fraction of what I am now familiar with."

Slick could only leave his mouth ajar as he listened. Her face was right there in front of him; in the flesh, but she wasn't. He felt like he had lost her forever, even though previously that is what he wished. This sudden change in his perspective was far too much to bear for him and made him feel strangely empty somehow.

"It's okay Slick. It's okay. It was meant to happen. It was going to happen and is happening right now."

"Fuck, you are beginning to sound like that...that cue ball freak."

"When you've seen what I've seen, experienced and felt what I've seen, Slick. Everything fades together like a symphony that is beautiful. A symphony that is beautiful because of every sorrow, pain, injustice, joy, laugh, love and life in it."

She was beginning to creep him out even more. No longer was it just that she started to seem hollow, but now it seemed she was no longer even a Dersite, she was now something else entirely, something aloof, perhaps even omniscient just like Scratch and English. She was becoming just like them.

"Slick, I know you are not comfortable with this, but know it is for the best in the long run. It is best for you to let me go, just like I let you go and become what I was always meant to be."

His head was down, but why? He hated her but suddenly he felt like he needed her somehow again, he just couldn't understand it.

"In time you will understand it. You will thank me. That is why I am here to tell you."

"No I fucking wouldn't!" Slick growled.

"Slick, you miss me don't you? I'm still me...just...well nobody can experience what I've experienced and yet stay the same. I'm here but I understand I am not here as you know it. If I were to stay the way-"

"Get to the point!"

"-you know me as, I would continue to spiral down into misery, but I did not want to choose that painful path...instead I chose this path of ascension...and I'm okay with it. In time you will also be okay with it. In fact you will be much happier."

"How do you fucking know?"

"I know.  I've seen it."

"Well, fuck.".

"Slick, things cannot and should not have stayed in this endless cycle of vengeance.  I know that it is what you are familiar with and what you are most comfortable with but it is not what we needed.  What you need is to go your own path and be who you are, just like I choose my own path away from you to be who I am and what was always meant to be."

"But is this really you? You seem so...empty."

"You consider me empty.  I consider you empty in many other ways.  I am hardly empty, I still can feel emotion but hopping here and there throughout Paradox Space has made me complete, whole, and at peace."

"Stop this cryptic bullshit."

"It is clear...if you let it be clear."

"Shut up!"

Slick suddenly found himself running away from this freakish imitation of a woman who hardly could ever leave his mind.  He hated her, and yet he found himself feeling as if his heart had been cut out and he was left to bleed to death.  As if something very important to him was forever gone, but why he felt this way he could not decrypt.

As far as he was concerned, the universe was already destroyed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've been happy with a fic I wrote, I hope all goes well. I made some minor edits to the grammar and another interruption by Slick shortly after posting this.


End file.
